Plethora Aegis
by Harmonium-Kruger
Summary: [Year 2367] With the twelve nations on the brink of civil war, the sea is a safe haven for many. It's also rife with trouble; Pirates as ruthless as they were centuries before, and sea monsters threaten to tear the world asunder. Yet in the midst of this, how can a princess hope to survive? Is she merely a pawn, or a key to much greater things? [With Twisted Eternal Wolvetta]


**COLLAB NOTES**

 **Wolvetta:** Originally we had planned for this to be Tomoe/Natsuki, and pirate themed. Though the potential was definitely there, we just weren't feeling it. We aren't even sure what it was exactly. TomNat is a perfect pairing for angst, and development, which was perfect for Letter of Marque.

Anyhow, for Plethora Aegis, we've used elements we had planned for Letter of Marque. So this potential should be strengthened, and make this story a lot more interesting.

 **Harmonium:** While some elements have changed, we are not putting it at this warning level lightly. Plethora Aegis will contain cringeworthy triggers, such as gore; As we are taking it a step further than anything we've done previous.

* * *

 **PLETHORA AEGIS**

 **Lilac Intrusion**

 _ **by Harmonium-Kruger**_

 _ **and Twisted Eternal Wolvetta**_

* * *

Though it was currently chaos amongst the HMS Grace, it was an organised mess. At least this is what Natsuki had hoped for. As this ship's third officer, there wasn't much she could do but wait it out. After all, in the end it was their captain's final say on their decision; and it wasn't something she could take lightly.

Why this involved herself directly, she couldn't say. All she had been ordered was to wear her cleanest dress uniform and report to the deck. The captain seemed unsure of the idea, but... others apparently found it altogether too amusing.

Surrounding by the Wind Fleet, this was the height of Windbloom's naval power. All she had been told, was that they were gaining a new member to their crew. A VIP, you could say. Though from where, and why, was another story entirely for Natsuki.

Standing straight, with her hands clutched to her back, she waited. Doing so felt like an age, having already been doing so for the past hour. But within the officer's mind, she mused. Why was this person so important to gain such protection? And why did she have a sneaking suspicion, a dread that this connected to her?

The second officer had been thorough in making sure she was pleasantly groomed, after all... Straightening her back, Natsuki inhaled sharply. They were docked, though this port wasn't as glamorous as others. Who were they picking up...?

She had been told absolutely nothing. Yet somehow, the rest of the crew knew what was happening! What was this? Why wasn't she allowed to know?

"She'll be arriving shortly, Natsuki." The second officer, Chie reported. She stepped to the taller woman's side, and glanced up to her. "Her Ari might be somewhat… questionable in places. Nor has she ventured outside the country before. So be alert."

"She?" Natsuki didn't relax her pose, not just yet but she gave the other officer a salute. "Just who is she?" She asked, cocking a coal brow. Questionable Ari, someone who hasn't been out of the country..? Snorting, she tilted her head. "Sounds to me like we may be entertaining royalty."

"Had you been hoping for a village girl?" The boyish officer snickered, gaining pointed stare from the other. "Just don't slip up. You might be in for a wild ride, Kruger." Shaking her head, Chie grinned. With on final brush to Natsuki's shoulder, she was off. "Prepare the deck for boarding!"

Wait, what? "Hallard!" Natsuki softly shouted after her, panicking before she sobered her stance again. It was... royalty? She had honestly little idea of how to act. Standing tall, she squared her jaw and tried not to look nearly as nervous as she felt.

Damn these insufferable people!

Barely, just over the side of the ship, Natsuki saw a cluster of people. They were hooded, and abruptly she recognized their clothing. They were in the Eastern Kingdoms? Then was this perhaps… Taiyuan, Zipang? She didn't know, and for the moment she wouldn't question it.

She only focused upon the stairs which were lowered down onto the harbor. This obviously being a means for their supposed royal guest to get onto the ship. Upon the arriving of multiple heads, Natsuki unconsciously dug her nails into her hands. There were four of them- for who their guest was, she had no idea.

Should she speak to them? Natsuki had no idea, and would only do what she did best; Follow her orders. Standing tall and proud, the officer's thoughts ran a mile a minute. Why were they doing this? Shutting her eyes for a moment, she inhaled deeply to calm herself.

They had... taken guests before. But none from a royalty such as... this.

In culture, others had been similar to them. Florence, Aries, Lutecia… But a country such as Zipang, Taiyuan, or Altai? Were they way over their heads here? Watching the hooded figures, they moved closer. Were they coming towards her?

A panic rose within her gut, only settling once the captain appeared, gaining their attention.

Thank goodness. Natsuki relaxed but her stance kept strong; Boots shifting only once. She flicked her gaze to her captain, silently begging for any new information. Why was she the only one who didn't know what was happening?!

Was this one of Maria's schemes? Was this somehow meant to help her?

One of the figures at last removed their hood- she appeared middle-aged. With long hair braided, she turned her back on Natsuki. Luring in the other, shorter figure. They were speaking quietly. But for what they spoke? Natsuki had no clue. She was just out of earshot, nor did she think she'd understand anyway.

She was certainly beautiful. Natsuki felt no interest, as always, and rather settled her gaze straight ahead. Glancing from the corners of her eyes, she appraised Maria. Surely, she was trusted, yes? Then why not unveil the information she no doubt needed for this...?

But it was the way of the captain, she supposed.

Chie had suited herself to venturing to the blonde captain's side. There was bowing involved, which baffled Natsuki for a moment. It wasn't until she realized where they were again that it sunk in. Of course there would be bowing… Discreetly, if not at all, she shook her head in self-annoyance.

"Bring Kruger."

Oh. Wait, now she was needed? Obviously, she would need to bow. Analyzing how Chie had done it, she rose her chin and waited to be brought over. All of this seemed so secretive... Just what was going on?

"Kruger." Chie uttered, approaching her. Only until she stood in front of the fellow officer, did she continue. "We're taking in the third princess of Zipa-"

"Princess?!" Natsuki incredulously hissed, their words barely heard amongst the others.

"Keep your voice down." Chie scolded, but soon grinned afterwards. "You'll be fine, she looks more afraid than you. And that's saying something."

Damn, she looked scared? Squaring her jaw again, Natsuki subtly cleared her throat. "Understood." At least, on the 'who' bit. The 'why' was still unknown. Nodded firmly, she sunk from her stance and followed Chie back over. She tried not to appear so stiff with her bow; Politely averting her gaze to the planks below her.

Whether the masculine, or feminine bow was desired the most here, she had no clue. Nor did it seem to be picked upon. Glancing up to the braided woman, the elder merely smiled. Shooting her gaze back down towards the planks, her mind blanked.

Now what did she have to do? Was she supposed to rise? If so, in what fashion? Slowly? Quickly? Not at all?

"This is the third officer." Maria spoke clearly, gesturing down to the younger woman. The four guided their eyes back down to her, and Natsuki stiffened. "Her achievements, personality, and duty will be most suited to the princess."

With a subtle nudge from Chie, Natsuki rose.

She was... suited to the princess? In what way? She dared not furrow her brows; Instead, her expression smoothed out utterly and she managed to return the small smile the elder woman had given her. So... one of them was the princess? Natsuki neatly smoothed out her jacket, the material haven risen minutely from the bow.

The smaller one, next to the unhooded one. That was her, wasn't it? Surprisingly vivid eyes of violet greeted her abruptly from under the hood. Vermilion hair just barely poked into view, and framed the apparent princess's fair cheeks.

"Natsuki Kruger shall be your arm, and leg." Maria finished, awaiting another hooded figure behind the two women. They muttered to the braided woman quickly, and silently. It was Zipangese which was exchanged, Natsuki realized. The language was so oddly alien to her, yet somehow soothing.

Personally she had never heard it before. Though she had heard it was a language of total mannerisms, and respect.

Those eyes... Natsuki snapped back to reality, shooting her gaze down from violet. She... looked at her. Wait, what was that about-SHE was supposed to take care of the princess?! She knew something was happening! But... she didn't speak- None of them spoke-? Dumbly, she lifted her gaze back to meet violet. Something...?

"Nice to meet you." The princess sounded abruptly, catching Natsuki by surprise. The Ari which leapt from the royal's mouth was surprisingly good- if not nearly perfect. Then why was there a translator behind them…? Perhaps the other two didn't know the language?

With hands tightly grasped in front of her, the redheaded princess regarded the taller woman silently. There was a look of distress upon her features, and Natsuki realised who this must be. Was this… her mother? The empress?

"I-" Closing her mouth abruptly, Natsuki was unsure if she should even continue. "Nice to meet you as well, Princess." Her nails bit into her palms behind her back, and she inwardly berated herself. Why did she even speak? She still hadn't the fuzziest idea what was going on.

The empress(?) at least caught onto this. She pressed her knuckles to her lips, and quietly laughed. It was a mannerism of sorts, and was something Natsuki instantly took notice upon. This lightheartedness soon ebbed however, and she turned to the princess.

Their Zipangese continued once more. They had their privacy in public, and it was granted with ease. The elder lured in the redhead, and soon they were hugging.

They must only be retrieving the princess... No doubt this would be hard for her, and it was up to Natsuki to make the transition smooth. She inwardly winced, watching the two. Perhaps she could... pick up on something that may help the royal girl?

But how? With this thought soon pushed aside, the princess was brought over to her side. Natsuki felt unsettled over the interaction, but felt she shouldn't pry. At least not until she knew the girl. Hell, she didn't even know her name!

The empress spoke, this taking a moment or two for the translator to repeat for them. It was simply worded, but all too clear for what was truly happening in this country. "How can we ever repay you for this? Please, keep my daughter safe. I do not wish her to see the pointless horrors that my country's civil war will bring."

Ah, of course... She was to keep the princess safe. Natsuki relaxed just minutely, seeking out the empress' gaze. She made sure the translator was paying attention as well, and with a glance to her captain, spoke. "I will do my best to keep your daughter safe. On my honor, and my own life."

Not given the chance to regret her decision, the translator repeated her words. The empress nodded silently, before smiling faintly. She murmured something else privately to the princess again, before replying.

"That is very noble of you. Perhaps you have some Zipang spirit in your soul."

Some Zipang spirit...? This coming from the empress? A flush of color spread into her cheeks and Natsuki nodded faintly.

Gradually with time, their communication dwindled until it reached a standstill. With the three leaving, Natsuki was allowed to lose herself in thought. So this was it, right? She was the bodyguard for the Zipang princess? What was she going to do? What were they going to do? Lost in her thoughts, she didn't even notice the redhead pry her cloak away from herself.

What she did notice, however, was Chie's not so slight dig into her ribs. Natsuki jumped, causing the princess in turn to jump. Flushing darkly, she cast a glare to the officer at her side and did her best to placate the redhead. "Er, it's... fine?"

Couldn't they have chosen Shizuru to do- on second thoughts, that was an extremely bad idea. Derailing the thought aggressively, Natsuki focused on the princess. "I'm sorry." She murmured, scratching her cheek out of habit. "As you can see, I'm not very good at this."

"It's fine." The redhead softly chuckled, edging the tension away in just the slightest.

The princess was a sore thumb for her clothing upon the HMS Grace. Natsuki wondered if this would have to change if she was to protect her properly. But she wasn't sure how the princess would react to such a thing.

With black hakama securely tied around her waist, a simple haori hugged her torso. The haori was white in colour, but was loosely secured by golden rope. Over this jacket of sorts, were two long ribbons which tucked under the tie of the hakama.

She looked… out of place, but the clothing suited her. Natsuki wouldn't lie about that.

"Ah..." The princess was her responsibility now... Natsuki straightened up yet relaxed, rubbing her palms over the front of her slacks. Did she even have any... luggage? Darting her gaze to Chie, and her captain, the officer was at a loss.

"I- um." Catching Natsuki's drift, the redhead turned. "I have a few things with me. Though it isn't much." Gesturing for the officer to follow her, Natsuki did so. Tucked away just out of sight on the stairs, was a lone suitcase.

Natsuki blinked in surprise. Honestly she had been expecting more, given she was royalty.

"Ah... I will take care of this, and lead you to... A room." Her room? Surely not. The princess needed her own room, right? Natsuki knelt and gently lifted the suitcase, taking great care of it. Should she... give the princess her name? She was utterly blanking!

"Kruger." Maria brittlely spoke, catching their attention. "Don't forget you're protecting her. Where she goes, you follow. This goes in hand with with rooms." Saying this, she turned to regard the princess fully. "If I may, princess. Your name?" Bowing her head once, the captain offered a hand to the younger woman.

Chie broadly saluted the captain, and strode away. None of the women even noticed the snicker stretching across the officer's lips.

Rooms...? The princess was to... stay in her room?! She only had one bed! Granted, as an officer, her quarters were spacious but... Natsuki stared blankly, looking from her captain to the retreating officer. Somehow, she felt this was Chie's doing...

In the least it wouldn't surprise her, given the elder's personality. But still!

"O-oh." The princess paused within her own shock. She was sharing a room? Wasn't that a little…- "I am Tokiha Mai." She replied, awkwardly glancing to the offered hand for a moment. She took the hand, Maria shaking hers in response.

Upon the contact of skin, she soon pulled from the blonde, and glanced to Natsuki.

This was a strange environment to be in. Worse, she was experiencing it surrounded by complete strangers.

"Natsuki Kruger." The officer protecting her blurted, giving another small bow instead of extending her hand. It was clear the princess was uncomfortable... Maybe just as much as she was. "Why don't I escort you to... your room, and show you around?" She asked, clearing her throat. Mai was... very pretty.

Why she was taking notice of it, was beyond her. But she supposed it was just the rare case of it actually popping up for once. Shaking her head, the officer turned to regard Maria. Saluting once in second nature, she turned to Mai once more.

Now… how did you behave around Zipang royalty? Was it their right to lead, whether or not you were showing them somewhere?

"I am afraid I am not as... cultured as I would like. I don't have much an idea of how exactly to... interact with you." She may as well be honest. A flush crossed her face, and she gently switched the suitcase into her free hand.

"My culture isn't important here." What was important, was for Mai to understand how things worked here, the princess believed. The sooner, the better. Personally she… didn't want to leave. Especially not to leave her mother, and brother behind. But she had no choice in that, did she? "How about... " Studying Natsuki, Mai watched as the captain left them. "... You treat me as you'd like to be treated?"

Although there was the tense atmosphere around them, there was a genuine understanding. It was a little mystifying, but it was good enough to start structuring their interaction. If this was garnered enough, maybe they could even achieve something from it?

"That sounds good." Promising, even. Smoothing down her azure jacket again, Natsuki began to lead. "If you'll follow me, I can help you get set up in... your room." The officer gazed back to her, a few steps away. Why was there this... tugging feeling, in her- Stomach, chest?

Maybe she was just too stressed? That was probably it.

"I… may need help with certain things however." Mai warned, following right behind her at a distance. She was neither too far, or too close from the taller woman. She kept a respectable distance at all times, hands clasped forever at her front.

This ship was certainly something. Although the technology was certainly similar, the design was completely different. Perhaps even the metal was different compared to the Zipang fleet?

"How so?"

"Ah… I might say things a little… strange." Mai flushed. Though why, she was unsure of. It was natural make slip ups on your second language, certainly? This was no different, even if she wasn't in her comfort zone anymore.

"Oh... Don't be afraid, or ashamed about that. At least not with me. I may say something strange too." Natsuki looked back, suddenly embarrassed. "I-If I do, please, point it out to me." This princess must think her a fool."Don't be afraid to ask me questions, as well." She added, holding the door open. Below deck, her quarters... their quarters.

This was frightening, but at least they were getting somewhere.

Motioning Mai to enter before her, she soon followed after her. "There are a few people who are a little… odd though. So I think I should warn you about them." Natsuki said, brushing past the royal, and leading once more.

Actually there were many she could warn the princess of. But seeing that it was Mai's first day, she'd relent from doing so. She didn't need her yet more anxious- she herself, in fact.

"There's one in particular. She speaks before she thinks, famously, actually." Natsuki warned, though quieted. It probably wasn't polite for her to be speaking of others like this, especially to Mai. Was it deemed as rude?

She didn't know. But this didn't seem to matter as the one person she feared popped up.

"Oh, no…" She muttered, halting.

Striding down towards them, the busty blonde was gruffy ranting along to a shorter, mousy companion. "I just don't understand how she always gets one step ahead of me, Yukino! How does she?! All she ever does is smile at me creepily, and do stuff with that…-"

"Haruka."

"-weirdo, Marguerite!"

"Armitage." Natsuki warned her, flushing faintly. "We have a guest on deck." She glanced to Yukino, then back to Mai. How exactly should she do this...?

Bark coming to a stop, Haruka did the same; Barely reacting when Yukino bumped into her. "Eh?" What was this delinquent on with this time? But a guest? Frowning at Natsuki, her gaze slowly drifted to Mai. "Oh." The princess girl.

This girl didn't seem important to Haruka. If anything, she just stuck out like an ugly duckling. What was with the get up, and why- "How do you keep that all in your jacket thing?" She gestured to her own chest, pointing.

"Ha-Haruka, you don't just ask that!"

Natsuki stepped in front of Mai, face now nearing crimson. "As I... warned you, princess, please... Try not to take everything at face value with Armitage." The officer gave Haruka an incredulous look, glancing over her shoulder to the redhead.

"That's pretty anti-climatic, coming from you, Armitage." The group jumped, and their gazes tore from one another. Instead, they pulled their gazes to their far side by the wall. "I'm surprised you haven't suffocated Yukino yet." Sighing almost dramatically, the fiery redhead shook her head, tutting. Sitting on the inbuilt shelf of the wall, the sailor had a book in hand. "How's guard dog duty, Kruger?" A sinister smirk falling into place, she regarded the newcomer with interest.

How cute, she was blushing.

Natsuki backed up, guarding Mai more than she may have to. "Zhang..." She almost hissed, regaining her composure. "I am just trying to get the princess to her new quarters. May I do that without receiving an insult, or without having to cover her ears?" She threw her glance to Haruka, noting her own posture seemed... hostile.

Standing straight again, she sighed and closed her eyes. When they opened, there was more boredom than violence. "Clear the hallway, Armitage."

"Delinquents." The blonde huffed, sharply twisting on her heel. Meeting Yukino in this notion, she blinked, the shorter woman deadly close to her. "Yukino!" She barked, achieving a jump from the mousey sailor. "We're leaving!" And with this, they did, Yukino hurriedly chasing after her.

"I'm sorry!" The glasses-clad woman called down the hallway, disappearing around a corner.

Giving Zhang another look, Natsuki turned to Mai with a sheepish smile. "Excuse the interruption. Please, follow me." Bowing her head again, she started off down the hallway once more. At least they were close to her quarters...

No doubt the princess was uncomfortable, and her crewmates weren't exactly helping. It was her endeavor to help Mai feel… more at home, she assumed. Yet also to help the princess have a better understanding of how to act; Not as a royal from Zipang, but as a sailor aboard the HMS Grace.

She already felt her work was cut out for her… Clearing her throat, the officer came to a stop by a door. "Well, this will be home for you for a while." The mere statement still felt alien within the officer's mind. This girl- a royal, was staying in the same quarters as her. What was Maria thinking?

How exactly was she most suited to this position? She wasn't exactly the best with social interaction. Let alone understanding relationships. Or was that it? Had Natsuki been chosen because of her 'distance'?

No doubt, that was surely a perk of her personality with these dealings? The only one of them guaranteed not to try any… funny business with the princess? Cheeks momentarily flushed, the officer focused back onto Mai. "Forgive me, allow me to get the door…"

"Is this how they usually behave?" Mai piped suddenly, forcing Natsuki to pause opening the door. What? Oh. Twisting around, Natsuki opened her mouth. With nothing coming out, she closed her mouth quickly.

"...Yes, normally." She finally answered, giving half a scowl as well. Nudging the door open, she led Mai fully in. "They are quite prone to giving cheek, but they are an asset." She explained, gently setting the princess' bag down by the solitary bed.

She herself would make do with anything comfortable for the time being. For a few nights sleeping on the floor wouldn't be too bad. But Natsuki quickly needed this sorting out, else she'd get grumpy. Or so how the crew liked to describe it.

Her foul moods due to lack of sleep were a nightmare. Literally.

Slinking into the room, Mai curiously glanced around. Absorbing all the visual detail, she couldn't help but notice cultural differences. The room was understandably small for being on a ship. Mai was also highly aware that this was a rather large quarters compared to other sailors.

Suddenly feeling guilty for the other crew members, Mai remained silent.

"Ah, so… Here is where you will be staying." Natsuki wasn't looking at her, rather along the floor. Perhaps she would sleep at the foot of the bed, on the floor? Seemed to grant the largest space, unless she wanted to sleep in the bath.

Painfully aware that she may be being rude, the officer stiffened up. She brought her gaze back to the princess, preening her uniform; Imaginary dust being brushed off. "Is there anything I can get for you?"

"Um. No, no." The redhead murmured. With her train of thought derailed, Mai finally entered the room entirely. To say the least, this would take a while to adapt to. Nor did it help sharing a woman with a total stranger. Someone who was also her bodyguard.

Sighing softly, Mai looked towards the bed. "May I… sit?" Technically it was her room as much as Natsuki's, so obviously she could? But she couldn't really help herself, honestly.

"O-of course." Natsuki backed away from the bed, almost cornering herself against a wall. Instead, she took to leaning into her armoire. "I… will move most of my clothing to make room for yours." It was so… odd. If she were Nao, she would have cracked a joke about how they were practically married.

She didn't like those sorts of jokes. "Are there any questions that you need answered? Obviously, there are bound to be some, but… Ones that require a more immediate answer?" It was hard to communicate with the princess, even when they both spoke the same language.

There wasn't really a question in mind which Mai could think of. There was one, but it could be answered at any given moment. But she decided to ask it for the sake of it. "Where are we heading? To another port?"

"We are heading straight out of the country." Natsuki murmured, the princess sitting herself down on the bed. "To… Florence, I think. One of our contacts wanted us to meet with her." Crossing her arms sluggishly, Natsuki released them after a moment.

What did Rosalie even want from them?

Thinking back on what she said, Natsuki worried the pad of her thumb across her fingers. "I could take you above deck for a final glance at Zipang before we leave?" She offered, wincing at how she worded it. "Final for now, that is."

The offer still felt… rude. Wrong; as if she had insinuated that Zipang would lose this civil war. Heat sprang into the tips of her ears, Natsuki unable to find a solution to the bumble.

"I'm… alright." The princess spoke after a moment. She looked out of the porthole of the wall, watching the sea. It was surprisingly calm, and for that, Mai was thankful. Storms weren't well suited to her, nor was it something she would bring attention to. "I've already decided not to. Seeing it again would make it much harder than it already is." She smiled, at least attempting to calm both their nerves.

"Ah… I understand." Natsuki smiled back, slouched against the armoire still. She felt as if she needed to return to other duties, but there were none. She straightened up, stepping into open space. She shouldn't lean or slouch in Mai's presence…

What could she say? Could there be any words to give as comfort to the princess? None that she thought of. Natsuki stood stiffly, preparing herself for a long stationary guard.

At this point, she may as well go insane.

* * *

Nighttime. It had always been the most peaceful of times for Mai. But right at this moment? The ship was smooth, and the waves weren't unsettling it. At this point, she wondered how far away she was from Zipang.

Were they out in open sea? How long would it be until they reached the next country?

With their sleeping arrangements, Mai had taken the bed. But her bodyguard- Natsuki was on the floor. She had insisted on her taking the bed, but this had failed.

It seemed the officer didn't think to share it, either. She heard Natsuki shift; the elder was obviously doing her best to be silent. Was she trying to convince the princess she was asleep? In a way, Mai could see that this was considerate yet she herself felt that she was being rude to Natsuki in some way…

But how?

"You do know you can share the bed, right?" She murmured, staring up to the ceiling. It was pitch black within this cabin, except for the illumination of the sea. With this said, her eyes veered to the officer's form on the floor. "You must be freezing."

Natsuki stiffened, apparently having thought she was being convincing. "It is... Cold." She murmured, turning to lay onto her back. She tucked an arm under her head, looking up to Mai. "Sharing a bed with a princess?" Natsuki sounded groggy, maybe the cold had almost knocked her out? "That would be... Inappropriate."

Rolling her eyes, Mai adjusted herself onto her side. "Did you know it is forbidden for a commoner to see a Zipang royal?" Watching Natsuki's reaction closely, she snickered under her breath. "Not to mention… royals sleep totally alone once able."

"I'm... Not accustomed to the Zipang customs." Natsuki murmured softly, blush covering her cheeks. She was glad Mai couldn't see her. "Wait... The royals share a bed?"

"Hm…" Mai smiled, thinking on the past. "Most Zipangese do. Children tend to sleep with their parents." Was that considered strange in Windbloom, Mai pondered? It had been second nature to her until she became a teen.

"I always had my own room, and bed..." Natsuki seemed uncomfortable about the subject, clearing her throat. "Or a nice floor, of course."

Then again, their whole conversation had been awkward. Either way, Mai pressed on the topic. "You're my bodyguard." She pointed out. "Sleeping on the floor isn't going to do any good."

"I'll feel footsteps before I hear them." Natsuki rebutted, crossing her arms. She had closed her eyes again, wondering if the princess could sleep without someone else in the bed.

Though that idea seemed ridiculous. Would she really be dependent? The princess looked no older than Natsuki herself. How old was Mai, actually? Opening an eye, she peeked a glance at the redhead.

Mai sighed, and shifted onto her other side. "Ah? So you're stubborn?" Then again, that seemed like a good trait for a bodyguard.

"I have been called that before." Natsuki stifled a small smile, listening to the workings of the ship. "How old are you, Princess? Are you... Used to sleeping with another?"

"We only sleep together at a young age. I was… twelve the last I slept with a family member? Mai wasn't actually sure when the last time was. It's been years since anyone even went into my bedroom, let alone shared my bed."

Although her family were persistent for her to marry. So perhaps this civil war of theirs was a good escape plan from that? Wincing at the mere thought, Mai hummed, still finding a western bed strange. "I'm twenty-four."

"Ah." So they were rather close in age. Natsuki slowly sat up, stretching her shoulders and back before settling down again. "Are you restless? Can I get you anything?" What would the princess need to sleep?

"No, sorry. I'm just not used to ships." Nor could Mai sleep anyway. How could she? "Perhaps I am… simply homesick?" Her exterior might appear calm, but on the inside? Mai wondered how strong she would remain, until she started to snap.

There was an anxiety she was acutely aware of, but what could she do? "I just need to get used to this, that's all."

"Mm. It won't be easy, but you will get used to it." Natsuki sighed, rubbing her brow before closing her eyes again. Maybe she would get a few hours of sleep... But probably not.

In the meantime, once she was better suited, perhaps Natsuki could speak with her properly?

* * *

"I'm telling you- you cannot poke your head out of a porthole for more than fifteen seconds." Juliet smirked at her superior officer, crossing her arms. "Anymore and you'd get seasick something fierce!" It was the next day, and the mess was crowded.

"Only fifteen seconds? Juliet, you're weak."

For this particular section of the ship, it was overcrowded. So much so, it was actually difficult to move between people. No one seemed to take notice of this however, nor with Juliet's dares. It was almost as if this was a typical occurrence- of course it was.

"Hurry up and prove it then, oh high and mighty." Nao rolled her eyes, grinning. Leaning her weight against on leg, Juliet pointedly stared at Chie. "Or are you… scared?"

"Not scared." Chie smirked, leaning back in her chair. "I'll hold my head out there for a whole hour." She shot back, beginning to take off her glasses. "Without vomiting afterwards."

"Ooh, big talk... Let's see you do it, then!"

Not a moment later, Chie placed her glasses down on the table. "You'll regret challenging me." She drawled, setting a lone fingertip upon the redhead's chin. This motion was pushed away hastily by Juliet, the shorter woman huffing. "Don't be getting flustered now." Chie laughed, opening the porthole.

Juliet crossed her arms before jabbing at the porthole with her thumb. "Out, then! I'll keep time." She promised with a devilish smirk. They seemed to have garnered attention, staff and other officers watching at their leisure.

Then again, didn't her challenges usually catch attention?

"Persistent now that you have a little plaything?"

Almost flying out of her skin, Juliet jumped, and bolted her gaze behind her shoulder. It was the… interrogator?

Propping her hands to her hips, the interrogator- Tomoe cocked a brow at Chie. The elder woman had taken to shoving her head out the porthole. Given the officer's personality to not back down, it wasn't surprising. But it sure was hilarious. "I'm surprised an ex pirate like you isn't tempted to kick her out." She snickered, tracing her eyes along Juliet's features carefully.

"It crossed my mind, but then I'd have to dive in after her... Not interested in that." Juliet smirked to offset the odd feeling Tomoe gave her. She had never been around her long, though by personal preference or just destiny, she had no idea. Consciously, she made sure to face Tomoe, but not through the idea she may do something.

There was just something off with this woman. But Tomoe was the ship's torturer. Perhaps it was because she had been a fellow pirate? The idea of being "interrogated" didn't exactly take her fancy.

"Sounds like too much hard work for no reward?" The teal woman's lip twitched, studying her again. Arching her neck, she tracked the mess room in a trained notion. Not finding her target however, Tomoe frowned. "Have you seen the spymaster?" She directed to Juliet, another eyebrow lifting upon the other's behaviour.

The redhead had situated herself behind Chie.

As defense to Tomoe, or was she really wanting to push Chie out? Juliet's brows furrowed, the redhead staring at her as if she had grown another head. "Viola has actually gotten out of your line of sight? I never thought that would happen."

Straining to hear through the white noise, Tomoe caught the redhead's tone. But only just. "What can I say, we have important roles."

"Sure, sure." Juliet rolled her eyes. "Tell me something new." With this, her attention was fully upon Chie. Now, how was she going to have Chie fail this? Brushing closer to the officer, she narrowed her eyes.

Abruptly, an idea came to mind, and her grin widened significantly. Oh, it would make heads roll.

Gods, she hoped no one would step out of line this early in the morning. Natsuki walked stiffer than usual, no doubt from sleeping on the floor. She could hear the ruckus from down the corridor... Entering into the mess, she scowled; throat clearing to alert them. "Princess on deck!"

Behind her, she felt Mai's presence, and blinked. Had she almost walked into her, Natsuki wondered? Glancing behind her shoulder, this indeed seemed the case. The younger woman sheepishly broke their gaze as quickly as it locked.

"Sorry." She mumbled, taking a step or two backwards.

Was she nervous?

Chie jumped, having heard it. Throwing herself from the porthole, she rushed to slap her glasses on and stand at attention. Utterly overjoyed, Juliet pointed and jumped. "I win, Hallard!"

Natsuki stared at the two of them, dumbfounded. Why had Chie been halfway out of the porthole, and what exactly had the redhead won?

Just what-

"No fainting, and an interruption. This isn't over." Chie countered, somehow not annoyed in the lightest.

Deciding to just ignore the two, Natsuki led Mai further into the room. With the place absolutely crammed of people, she was unsure with what to do. How was the princess with crowds? She should've asked before they had come inside.

Turning to Mai, Natsuki barely hid a wince at how poorly she had planned this. "If you would rather, I could just bring something to my- t-to your room for you?"

"I have to meet the crew sooner or later. I'd rather get it finished now- and." Mai frowned, eyeing the officer's discomfort. "It is still your room. I haven't taken it from you." She laughed softly afterwards, absorbing the elder's appearance.

Natsuki cleared her throat, her blush restrained only to her ears. "Well, ah..." She discreetly gestured to the teal-haired woman. "That is Tomoe, our interrogator. She is partially deaf... So if you speak to her, face her."

"Deaf?" Blinking, the Zipangese royal directed her attention over to Tomoe. Teal hair… unlevel, and a dark uniform. But this crew member felt different, and that wasn't because Mai now knew her disability. Unlike the other sailors, her uniform was almost pitch black. In fact, from this distance alone, she saw absolutely no decoration.

There were no bands along her sleeves indicating her rank either. She almost appeared like a pirate- a cloaked one.

"Yes... I would advise staying away but you will no doubt need to meet them." Natsuki looked around for someone, seeming relieved though she did not find them. "What can I get for you?" She asked, gesturing to the cook's bar.

Them? Glancing towards the interrogator, officer, and ship mate still by the porthole, the royal paused. Did this mean those three in particular, or did it relate to the interrogator? She would find out soon enough.

Mai didn't mind crowds. But with being in such a new area, this would take some getting used to.

"...Princess?" Natsuki caught her attention again. "Breakfast? Is there anything you want to eat?"

Drifting after the older woman, Mai watched the officer carefully. "What is there…? I doubt there's anything I usually eat." A humorless laugh bit at the back of her throat, and she silenced it quickly. "Maybe looking would be best?"

Embarrassingly, she had a language barrier of sorts to foreign food. For her native food however, this was an entirely different story. "I don't know… much about foreign- no… that's not the right word." Frowning, Mai brushed her fingers to her lips, staring down at the floor. She wasn't sure if that was considered rude? Foreign? Gaij- "Sorry."

"Ah, well… you can look at what we have, and decide?" Natsuki wasn't quite sure what to say. It wasn't as if she had ever dined in Zipang; Did their food really differ so much? At least officers ate better than regular ship-hands, and no doubt the Princess would get the best of the best.

Adjusting her uniform, Natsuki approached the cook's bar and sealed off the area behind Mai. She would not let the younger woman feel rushed of any sort. "If there is anything you see that you like, tell me."

As suspected, when Mai peered down to the assortment, there was an array of fish. Seafood was obviously a ship's main income for food. From the looks of it, they also served… seagulls? Mai assumed so, seeing that other breeds usually didn't make it out this far.

There wasn't anything which she could call exotic, nor homely, to say the least. There was an octopus, but that was the closest she was getting to Zipang's cooking.

"I never realised but… maybe food will be what I'll end up missing the most?" She murmured up to the officer. There was so much to choose from, but at the same time, with little array. She wasn't sure how to describe it exactly.

It was mostly just fish, maybe that was it? It was a good thing that she certainly liked seafood though, wasn't it? "How about…" Trailing a hand over, she directed an index to tuna. The translation was void within her mind to what it was. So the officer would have to give her the name.

"Tuna? It's quite common out here, you would like that?" Natsuki pointed to it as well, then past it toward the back. "Since it's breakfast, we also have a few eggs and pork-sausage. Would you like to try them, or just the tuna?"

She herself would pile her plate with eggs and sausage… the seafood so early in the morning was just sickening. Of all food, she missed lamb the most. Rarely, they managed to procure different meats when docking in the western area.

"Tuna?" Rolling the word off her tongue in ponderment, Mai nodded. "I don't think I would manage with anything else, honestly." Nor did she feel in place to even suggest more. Not for a while, at least.

"Mm, okay. Tuna for the princess, eggs and sausage for me." Natsuki asked the cook, their plates being prepared with a cup of water for them both. Turning to open the line again, crimson eyes startled her into springing away from the line.

"V-Viola." She spoke lowly, keeping a straight face. Curiously, Mai glanced between the two of them. "Don't sneak up on me like that."

Who was this, Mai wondered? Natsuki seemed… uncomfortable? Standing by the officer's side still, her own eyes found crimson.

Natsuki reached over and opened the line, wrenching her hand away as though it burned. "Let's just get our trays, princess." She almost begged, guiding Mai away from the cook's bar once their food was taken.

Snatching her gaze from the brunette, Mai followed after her within confusion. She wondered what that little interaction had been about. Judging by her stay, she would eventually found out, however. Although by the looks of it, it was something Natsuki wouldn't be comfortable about sharing? "Where do you suggest we sit?" She asked, changing the subject easily.

"We can use the officer's table… Hallard seems comfortable elsewhere." Natsuki gestured to an empty table, claiming it after a look around the room. Chie was still arguing with Juliet, but Tomoe had moved to…

Natsuki recoiled with a glare, finding the teal-haired woman with Viola now. Disgraceful…

* * *

 **Notes: We hope that this story will grow from the ashes of Letter of Marque; but do not be discouraged. TomNat will come from us very soon!**


End file.
